Dream Come True
by badevilbeans
Summary: When Janice meets the Doctors will she finally have her dream come true.


I was a young girl when I started to watch Doctor Who. I was only 12. My first was David Tennant. I loved him as the Doctor. Now I had him. I laid in his arms recovering from the night before as mid-morning light hit my face. I was perfectly happy... Until my alarm clock went off.

* * *

I woke up to the chill of a October morning in New York. I groggily rolled out of bed, disoriented from the dream I was in the middle of. looked at my calendar. Today was the Time Travelers Reunion at Central Park. All the Doctors would be there. I smiled as I slipped out of my nightie and into the shower. I could imagine what would happen as soon as I met my hero.

_He held me in his arms and caressed my soft skin._

I shook the thought out of my head. I quickly dressed and left the house. I go on the train and herd a group of fan girls with their fan boy boyfriends giggling. I smirked. We all got off the train together. I slipped past them up the stairs. I quickly walked to the fountain and there I saw him. David Tennant. His hair was so perfect. He saw me and poked Matt Smith as if to make an example out of me. They walked over to me and as I felt my face turn hot, I answered a text I had been saving.

"Why hello!" David said cheerily. I felt my face turn a deep shade of red. My mind wandered back to my dream.

_I was casually tossed onto the bed._

I shook away the thoughts and managed to utter the words "Hi." I was shaky and he knew it.

"So are you here for the convention thing?" He asked while Matt watched my face slowly darken.

"Yes. I am." I quickly spat out before I could begin to studder.

"Oh. That's nice. How old are you Miss?"

"I'm 19." I managed to say, My eyes began to dart all around so I couldn't think about how close he was to me.

"How long have you watched Doctor Who?" He asked politely.

"Since I was 12." I responded looking downward.

"Oh that's very nice, wouldn't you agree Matt?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Matt replied. I began to blush the deepest shade of red imaginable.

"Now we have a question..." Matt began.

"We noticed you're blushing and that you are nervous..." David continued.

"Do you like like us like a proper fan girl?" Matt asked

"And do you want to shag us?" David asked.

I quickly felt my phone vibrate to I checked the message without thinking twice. I saw them beginning to peek so I turned off the screen. The texts were about them anyway.

"I should go, my friend will get here soon and she gets crabby without coffee." I said. It wasn't a total lie but it sure saved me from any tension that was building.

"Oh don't leave us." They said, "we want to talk to you no matter how awkward it gets." They smiled. I saw their eyes. Those eyes I always wanted to see. They were hungry and I was just dinner. My face most likely turned purple as I held my breath in fear of rapid breathing.

"I really have to go." I spat out trying to regain my stability.

"Oh. will you be here later?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I'm gonna have to come back... my friend needs her coffee." I lied again.

"Oh and miss, what's your name?" David asked.

"My-my name is Janice." I managed to spit out.

"Well we will see you later Miss Janice." They said. I blushed once again.

_I spread my legs and..._

I once again shook my dream out of my head as I went to Starbucks. As I walked back to the Fountain I saw my friend laughing with David and Matt. She saw me, squealed and ran to me.

"Janice! OH MY GOSH JANICE! THEY ARE SOOOOOO NICE. HAVE YOU TALKED TO THEM? THEY ARE SUPER NICE!" My friend shouted.

"Um... Katrina I did meet them. Then I went to buy you coffee. Be happy else where." I sighed. It was common for her to get excited quickly. I sat by the fountain and got out my book. I began to pretend to read my book as I watched Katrina point to me. Matt and David began walking towards me.

_I laid in his arms for over an hour before he got up. _

I quickly thought about something that wouldn't make me blush so I could function properly while talking.

"Miss Janice, How are you?" Matt asked.

"I am well." I responded. He sat next to me. I blushed. David sat on the other side of me.

Matt leaned close to me and said, "Katrina told us everything. I know what you want. Desire. Crave. We can give it to you."

David then leaned close to me and whispered, "Don't you want us?"

My face now red as a rose, I simply said, "Yes I do. What are we gonna do about it." They stood up and dragged my away from the park. I blushed. I knew what was coming.

_My hair stuck to my neck as I felt myself drift away from all the pleasure_.

I wanted my dream to come true so badly. I knew it was going to and that it would be even more amazing in real life. I let myself remember the dream. I slowly became wet as the men of my dreams dragged me to a hotel. I slowly remembered why being a fangirl was so amazing. Your fanfiction might just come true.

Soon.


End file.
